Sleeping Beauty
by tomgirl1219
Summary: A potion goes wrong, and Draco steals it, even with Snape's promise that if it's drunk when it's incomplete, bad things will happen. Draco slips it into Hermione's pumpkin juice when she's not looking, and the story takes on a Sleeping Beauty like twist!
1. Potions Gone Wrong

**Potions Gone Wrong**

The class was silent as Hermione slammed her bag down on the table with a huff. She hated this class, it's students, and it's sneering professor.

"You okay, Hermione?" Asked her green eyed, messy haired partner in crime. She sighed.

"Just peachy." The black coat clad Snape then flapped in, looking like a very large bat.

"Quiet down!" He demanded, which struck the class as odd because Snape had the power to quiet a class without even being in the room. But, they remained quiet and sat with rapt attention.

"Today," He began. "We will be brewing The Drought of Love. Makes the drinker fall in love with the first living object it lays eyes on. If drunk when incomplete, it's consequences are...unpleasant. Directions are on the board. You may begin." With a flick of his wand, spidery hand writing covered the board. Hermione began, laying all the necessary ingredients on the desk. She noticed Harry and Ron trying to follow her progress. Even thought it added to her irritation, she tried to ignore them.

Two blades of knot grass, eight ounces of crushed beetle, she added thing after thing and soon, the potion was the required pink color that reminded her of strawberries and it gave off the smell of roses.

Three stirs to the left, four to the right, she was almost done. She covered her cauldron with a lid and let it simmer for five minutes. The classroom had a heavy stench to it, the many rose-smell eliminating potions. She wondered why Snape had them brew such a, well, girly potion.

A loud ding brought her back from her thoughts, and when she lifted the lid, a horrible smell covered up the roses of the room. It smelled like burnt rubber. Looking in the cauldron, the potion was bubbling uncontrollably and it was a sickly looking green. She gasped and slammed the lid back on. _I left the timer on for too long!_, she thought. Snape appeared suddenly in front of her, sneering down his abnormal nose at her.

"Granger, fill a vial with your potion and give it to me." He instructed, shoving the little glass container into her hands. He turned and strode back to his desk. Hermione grimaced as she laddled the green liquid into the vial, and labeled it _Hermione Granger. _She quickly scuttled to Snape's desk andplaced it on his desk. On the verge of tears (She had never messed up a potion!) She fled the room towards the Great Hall.

Draco Malfoy watched her with a smirk on his face. His timer dinged and her peering into the cauldron. His potion was purple with a silvery sheen. Draco laddled his potion, even though it wasn't quite right, and carried it to the professors desk. While Snape was preoccupied, he swiped Hermione's spoiled potion from the table. With it in his pocket, he left the room.

In the Great Hall, Draco noticed Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Her bushy head was on her arms, and Draco took this opportunity. The Hall was completely empty besides Hermione and himself. A waiting goblet stood in front of her head, and quietly, he poured Hermione's green potion into the cup. The pumpkin juice fizzed, and flashed a yellow color, before returning to it's normal amber. Draco smirked, and slunk over to the Slytherin table.

Slowly, more students started trickling in. Draco noticed some of them were covered in soot, and then realized they were members of his potions class. Teachers followed the students, and eventually, the Hall was filled with roaring voices and laughter. Draco paid special attention to Hermione.

Potter and Weasel joined her at the table, and tried to comfort her. Harry rubbed her back in comforting circles. Hermione would glance at Ron who kept showing her pieces of paper, which looked as if they had drawings of a badly drawn Snape with horrible things happening to him. Draco's favorite was Snape being chased by a herd of House Elves armed with kitchen utensils, and another with Snape running around in a bright pink cloak and robe.

Finally, after the food had appeared at the top of the tables, Hermione fully raised her head. Ron patted her on the back and flung an enormous spoon of mashed potatoes on her plate. She sampled a few bites, and then reached for the goblet of pumpkin juice. She took a sip.

Hermione's brown eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Her hand slipped and the goblet fell to the floor, amber liquid spreading rapidly. _Finally_, Draco thought, watching her. Hermione's pink lips were snapping open and close again, much like a fish. She seemed to be struggling for breath. And then she fell back, tumbled backwards off her bench. It had grown so quiet since Hermione's situation had started, that you could hear her head hit the ground, and every fastening on her winter coat clink on the ground. Her brown waves spread behind her. Her eyes were closed, and Draco saw Harry and Ron, along with a few extra Gryffindors jump up after her.

_Oh no_, He thought, standing up to get a better view. _This is not good. _

**Thanks for clicking this story. Along with many of my others, I'm not sure where this is going, but, I'm going to give it my best. I'm also sorry this chapter is short. I also would like to ask if you could take a look at my other stories. I don't mean necessarily read them, but look at the summaries and maybe they will call you on their own. I have one about Fred and George, one about Draco and Hermione (besides this), and one about Ron and Hermione. All of those are not finished. I have one that is finished, about Fred and George. I also have some Bones stories, for anyone who likes Bones. But, I wrote them when I first started, and their not as great. Finally, I will be cliché and ask you to review! **

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed!**


	2. Notes

**Notes**

_Hermione's brown eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Her hand slipped and the goblet fell to the floor, amber liquid spreading rapidly. Finally, Draco thought, watching her. Hermione's pink lips were snapping open and close again, much like a fish. She seemed to be struggling for breath. And then she fell back, tumbled backwards off her bench. It had grown so quiet since Hermione's situation had started, that you could hear her head hit the ground, and every fastening on her winter coat clink on the ground. Her brown waves spread behind her. Her eyes were closed, and Draco saw Harry and Ron, along with a few extra Gryffindors jump up after her._

_Oh no, He thought, standing up to get a better view. This is not good. _

Alarmed students and teachers swarmed the brown haired girl, and Draco felt worried. This was not a feeling he was used to, and he did not like it one bit. Mc Gonagall motioned at the Staff Table, and Madam Pomfrey hurried over, with Snape ambling behind. Every face in the room showed worry, and the skin of these faces were pale. Snape looked as if he couldn't care less.

Draco jumped up and joined the crowd who was surrounding Hermione. He was now close enough to hear.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Potter cried, bending over the girl's body, his wild black hair sweeping her chest as he listened for a heart beat. Weasley was shaking her shoulders, rather ruffly, but soon stopped as he was snapped at.

"Poppy, what's wrong?" Dumbledore hissed, and the medi-witch smoothed the hair from Hermione's shoulders, felt her forehead for a temperature, checked under her eye lids, and then, jumped up with a gasp.

"She stopped breathing!" She cried, with her hand covering her mouth. That alarmed the students and causing them to positively buzz with anxiousness. "And she's got a fever that could burn your hand!"

"Hermione! Is she going to be okay?" Ron was asking, looking around at the professors who were paying him no attention. They were focused on Hermione.

"Students! Silence Poppy and Severus, get her to the Hospital Wing, now!" Dumbledore roared, and the students were quiet once more. Draco saw the three staff members lift the girl into Hagrid's and they tried to follow as Hagrid sprinted in front of them. Harry and Ron attempted to run after them, looking very much like a couple of chickens with their heads cut off, but Dumbledore ordered them to stop. The Headmaster rushed to the front of the room, his odd cloak swirling.

"You are dismissed. No one is to enter the Hospital Wing unless need to. That means injured or sick. Mr. Weasleys," He said, meaning the twins who had started to discuss something with their heads bent together. "None of your shenanigans. No one is allowed in there. And, yes, that includes you Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Draco heard a cry of dismay from the other side of the room, and mumbled statements.

"But, sir, we need to be with her! She's our best friend! She needs us!" Harry cried, standing up so the Headmaster could hear him. Fiery haired Ron stood too.

"I will send for you when she is well. I will not have an argument across a dining hall. All dismissed." Dumbledore repeated, as the students had not left. They apparently stayed to watch the argument, Draco included. But, he now hopped up with his bag, and he and Blaise left to walk to their next class. He noticed Harry and Ron returning to their headless chicken state.

"What do you think happened to her?" Blaise asked, looking at Draco curiously. There was something in his brown eyes that made Draco uncomfortable.

"I-I don't know. What's makes you think I know?" He squeaked. Blaise held up his hands in surrender.

"Merlin Draco. It was just a question." he said, and Draco looked down at his feet.

"Maybe she passed out because she saw her refection in a spoon." Blaise chuckled. _No,_ Draco though, _I poisoned her_. But, he didn't say that.

"Maybe." He said simply, and he stopped talking because they arrived at the room.

Draco was staring at the History of Magic professor, watching how the light looked when it passed through the ghost's body. To Blaise, who sat a few seats away from him, it seemed as if something was terribly wrong. Draco never paid attention to this class, well any classes really, but here he was, watching with rapt attention.

Blaise took out a piece of paper, scribbled on it, and with a flick of his wand, sent it away. The folded paper sparrow flew away and bumped into the side of Draco's head, only to get caught in the blond hair. Draco unfolded it and read it.

_Draco, I know you left the potions class room right after Granger, and I know you stole that bad potion. What did you do?_

_Blaise._

Draco could practically hear the worry in Blaise's note. The Italian had always been one of the more caring people in this house, and Draco wonders if he barely made it into Slytherin.

_I didn't do anything._

_Draco._

Was Draco's short reply and he sent the bird back to Blaise. Blaise rolled his eyes, and wrote on the paper again.

_I don't believe you. I'm not going to let this drop. Meet me in the common room during afternoon break. Or else._

_Blaise._

Draco crumpled up the note and threw it angrily at a Hufflepuff First year. _Ahh, so there's the Slytherin_, thought Draco.

**I'm sorry this chapter's short and that it took so long to update. Like I said, I don't know exactly where this story is going, but I've got ideas, I just have to write them. I couldn't believe how much feed back this story got, thanks so much. And please, review!**

**She-Who-Mus-Be-Reviewed!**


	3. Denial

**Denial**

_I don't believe you. I'm not going to let this drop. Meet me in the common room during afternoon break. Or else. _

_Blaise. _

_Draco crumpled up the note and threw it angrily at a Hufflepuff First year. Ahh, so there's the Slytherin, thought Draco._

Ron and Harry were leaving the classroom when Ron pointed out a crumpled piece of paper on the dusty floor. On the side facing upward, clearly written was _Draco_.

"Hey, Harry. This note has Draco's name on it." Ron said and Harry bent down to pick it up, his wild black hair momentarily blocking the view. Harry sat back up and opened the letter. Ron read it out loud.

"'_Draco, I know you left the potions class room right after Granger, and I know you stole that bad potion. What did you do?_

_Blaise.' _I knew he had something to do with it!" Ron cried, and with that he started talking non stop about some elaborate plan in which Draco had convinced Pansy to try to distract Snape with her womanliness so Draco could sneak into Snape's personal store, and find something to poison Hermione with. Ron sucked in an enormous breathe and tried to continue when Harry nudged him so he would continue reading.

"'_I didn't do anything._

_Draco.' _Liar! He is such a lair." Ron said, and Harry rolled his eyes. He snatched the paper from Ron's fingers, and read the rest.

"'_I don't believe you. I'm not going to let this drop. Meet me in the common room during afternoon break. Or else._

_Blaise.'_" Harry finished, rereading the paper thoughtfully. Then he stored this new piece of evidence in his back pocket.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Harry asked. He eyed Ron, who was squinting at the wall in front of him thinking.

"We have to the Great Hall for leftovers." Ron finally said. Harry rolled his green eyes.

"We just had lunch, Ron. What we need to do is to find a way into the Slytherin common room." Harry said. "But how? We don't have enough time for Polyjuice potion. Oh, I know!" Harry cried, snapping his fingers and turning back to Ron. "We can use the Invisibility Cloak."

Harry smiled proudly, walking to their next class.

"The only problem, Mate, is that we don't fit under the cloak together." Ron said, and Harry cursed lightly, racking his brain again.

"Then only one of us goes." He finally said.

"Which one?" Ron asked.

"I think I should go. Mostly, because your a klutz and well, you'll most likely trip and ruin our whole operation." Harry sighed, shifting his bright green eyes to Ron's enormous feet. The ginger man thought a second, and then sighed.

"Ya, you're probably right." He said, looking along with Harry to his feet. Ron wiggled a sock clad toe through a hole in his worn sneakers.

"Brilliant."

After three classes, History of Magic, DADA, and Care of Magical Creatures, Ron and Harry were up in Gryffindor tower, rummaging around in Harry's trunk. Harry yanked his arm back, the water like cloak through the cracks in the objects stuffed in the truck.

"Found it Ron! Now, let's go. If anyone is looking for me, tell them I'm in the Gryffindor towers bathroom, being violently sick. And, don't let them try to come and see." Harry said, and Ron nodded before charming a bucket of creamed corn they had stole from the Kitchens to over turn in the toilet every few seconds. Harry smiled, and Ron wished him good luck, and then Harry vanished under the cloak.

Harry wondered in circles around the dungeons waiting for a Slytherin to come around. Harry and Ron had covered the bottom of Harry's sneakers in tape, making it so they did not squeak or make noise. Finally, after circling the dungeons for at least the seventh time, he saw a small girl clad with a green and silver tie around her neck. He hesitantly followed her, where she turned into a small space between two stone walls. Inside, they was a painting of a dragon, smoke furling from his nostrils. She whispered the password, and the picture swung open. Harry slipped inside after the girl.

The inside of the room was dark, but with a certain warmth. Plush green couches and chairs surrounded a low burning fire, and on the other side, mahogany table crowded together. Seated at one was Draco and Blaise. Judging by the heated fist Draco slammed on the table, things were not going well.

"Blaise! I told you I didn't do anything!" Draco cried at the Italian. Blaise did nothing but sit there, not even flinch.

"Draco!" Blaise mocked, coping the blond's words from before. "I told you I didn't believe you!"

"You don't have to believe me." Draco muttered crossly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Draco, you can trust me. Why won't you just tell me?" Blaise asked, trying to catch Draco's stubborn eye.

"You sound like a real pansy right now." Draco said, finally looking up. Blaise let out an agitated breath. From across the room, near the fire place, Pansy Parkinson spoke up.

"Who said my name?" She called. Draco waved a pale hand at her, dismissing her.

"Not you, Parkinson." Draco drawled, and Pansy, who's eyes lit up at the mention of her name by the certain Slytherin, sauntered her way over.

"Drake, is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?" She questioned, sitting on the table and draping her legs on Draco's chair. Harry gaged, and for a moment, Pansy's short hair jerked in his direction. He stayed perfectly quiet after that.

"Pansy, I've told you before," Draco started, shoving her legs away from him. "You're only my girlfriend when we are with my parents. I don't have feelings for you, and I'm only dating you, around them, because my parents and your parents forced us together." He explained, as if he were talking to a five year old. Pansy pouted a second, but then turned towards Blaise.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" She asked him, and Blaise smirked at Draco's scowl before answering.

"Draco's," He began, drawling out the blond's name. "In denial."

"What's he in denial about?" Pansy asked, and Draco huffed angrily.

"I'm right here!" He cried, but his fellow Slytherins ignored him.

"I'm trying to get him to tell me that he poisoned Granger." Blaise said, to which the witch raised her eyebrows, urging him to continue.

"He left the potions class room right after Granger, and he has stolen her spoiled potion. And, then later, after being in the Great Hall by themselves, Granger nearly drops dead, and an empty vial is sitting besides Draco. Plus, he kept sneaking glances over that the table." Blaise said, and Draco snarled, shoving out of his chair and across the room into one of the lone plush chairs. Blaise and Pansy followed. So did Harry, but they didn't know that.

"That sounds like good evidence, Blaise." Pansy said, infuriating Draco by sitting on the arm of his chair.

"I know, but Draco is being stubborn and won't admit it." Blaise said.

"Oh, I'm sure we could get him to admit it. Remember that trip to Hogsmede, when Draco was sick and he-" Pansy started to say, but she was sharply cut off by a to explosion point Draco.

"Pansy, you say one more word, and I swear I'll hex you so hard you won't walk straight for a month." He snarled, pulling out his wand and threatening Pansy. Pansy smirked.

"And he puked on Madam Rosmertta's sparkly shoes." Draco groaned, with his head in his hands.

"Or that other time we pranked him by pushing him into the hall in his underwear and refused to let him back in with all those enchantments, and he had to go to find Snape in his underwear!" Blaise cried, and him and Pansy shook with laughter. Draco turned red in the face, almost as red as Harry, who was trying not to laugh. The Gryffindor promised to store away this information for later use.

"How about that one time when we were six-" Pansy begun again, and Draco abruptly stood.

"Okay! Okay I did it! Now you two better leave me the hell alone and not breathe a word of what was said tonight!" Draco yelled, turning and running up to the boy's dormitories.

Harry, pleased with what he had heard, left the still giggling Pansy and Blaise, and left the green den with a passing 4th year boy.

**There's the third chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy, and I promise to update sooner! Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed!**


	4. True Love

**True Love**

"He did it, Ron! Draco did it!" Harry cried, running into the dormitory while pulling off his cloak. The ginger was sitting against the wall in the bathroom, watching the bucket of creamed corn spill into the toilet repeatedly. When Ron heard the door open, he shot up and started to talk.

"You alright there, Harry?" He pretended, turning towards the open bathroom door. "You don't want-Hey! Harry!" Ron cried, realizing the person he was talking _to_ was the person he was talking _about_.

With a wave of his wand, the corn bucket settled on the floor. He rushed over to the messy haired boy, eager to hear his findings.

"So, how'd it go?" Ron asked, sitting on Harry's four poster bed.

"Excellent. I heard him and Blaise and Pansy talking about it. Malfoy finally admitted it, but not before some...persuasion." The green eyed boy said, and Ron raised his eyebrows at this part.

"Persuasion?" He asked, mischief dripping into his voice.

"Ya. Apparently Malfoy's friends have had some times. Malfoy puked on Madam Rosmerrta's shoes one time. And he had to find Snape in his knickers because he got locked out of the common room." Harry laughed, and Ron joined in, imagining the Slytherin's mishaps.

"Well, what's our next mission?" Ron asked after their laughter died down. Harry thought.

"We need to visit Hermione. But, I don't know whether we can see her yet." He said. Just then, and owl appeared outside the window, tapping with it's beak. Harry untied the letter, and read it out loud.

"_'Dear Mister Potter and Weasley,_

_You are now permitted to see Ms. Granger, though she will not be doing much talking. We will explain when you arrive. Please bring this letter with you, for if you come across Mr. Filch. _

_See you soon,_

_Minerva Mc Gonagall'_"

"Well that was convenient." Ron mused, looking at the letter thoughtfully.

"You're telling me. Come on, let's go." Harry said, skipping down the stairs and out of the common room.

Mc Gonagall was right, and half way to the Hospital wing, the two boys met Filch on the way there. He was just going to get his shackles when they showed him the letter, and he left disappointed, grumbling to himself.

A few minutes later, Harry and Ron arrived. The room was filled with confused looking professors. Snape, Mc Gonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and even Madam Prince, carrying a teetering pile of books.

"Hi, Professor." Harry called, walking to the bed with a pale and non moving Hermione. Her lavender lids were closed.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Professor Mc Gonagall replied, not looking at either of them.

"Have you figured out what's wrong with Hermione?" Ron asked, stepping to the bedside to gaze at the bedridden Gryffindor.

"Not yet, Mr. Weasley, but Professor Snape is looking. Have you discovered any thing yet, Severus?"

"She was poisoned, Minerva." Snape said. Minerva snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Yes we already know that! But, by what?" The transfiguration professor asked, smoothing her bun back anxiously with her long fingers. Snape looked page after page in a book he was holding, running a single pale finger down each line. Finally, he stopped.

"By this. The Draught of Love. It's a potion my classes made today. Unsuccessfully, I might add. The results of consuming an unfinished or ruined potion puts the drinker in a deep sleep. Some symptoms are a high fever, and an eratic breathing pattern. It can only be broken by a potion holding parts of the drinker's true love." Snape explained. When he was finished, he placed a book mark in the page, and closed the book with a snap. "Why did I have them brew this potion?" He asked himself.

"So, how do we find True Love?" Mc Gonagall inquired. Madam Pomfrey held out a book as she answered.

"There is a spell. We have every boy in Hogwarts line up, and have several professors cast the spell until you find the right one." She said simply, taking the book back from Minerva as she held it out.

"Well, what if she doesn't go for blokes?" Ron asked, a smirk gracing his face. Harry elbowed him, shaking his head in the hope of telling Ron that that is not something you say in the presence of your teachers.

"We'll cross that bridge when, and if we come to it, Mr. Weasley. You two may stay until it is time for afternoon classes." The stern professor said, nodding her head at Snape and the librarian until strutting out of the room.

**Sorry that this chapters short, but I've already got like half of the next chapter written, so that will up soon. Thanks so much for the reviews! And please, review!**

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed!**


	5. Searches

**Searches**

Classes passed, over and over until finally it was Saturday. Snow drifted lazily as Harry and Ron made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were some of the last to arrive.

A few minutes after the two sat, Dumbledore stood at the podium near the staff table. He cleared his throat, and within seconds the hall was quiet.

"Good morning students. Today, we have something important to be done. Boys from all houses of every year will need to stay in the hall after. Girls may leave. Now, enjoy." He gave a smile and with a sweeping wave of his arm, food magically appeared among the tables.

Ron was currently shoving scrambled eggs into his mouth when Harry spoke up.

"Maybe he's talking about finding Hermione's true love." He suggested. Ron gave an enormous swallow.

"Ya, maybe. Who do you reckon it will be?" The ginger asked, scooping oatmeal into a bowl. He then continued to eat that while focusing on Harry's answer.

"Umm, maybe that Ravenclaw Liam Swain, he is smart. Or maybe Steven Handerson, he likes reading and is always in the library." The green eyed man mused, glancing around the hall at the males. His eyes rested on the platinum head of Draco Malfoy.

"Just as long as it's not Malfoy," He said, his voice and eyes burning with hate. "I'll be okay."

Ron nodded and attempted to make a sneering face in Malfoy's direction, but he ended up with oatmeal dripping down his chin.

A half an hour later, the boys were left in the Great Hall. A few were having trouble parting with their girlfriends, who patted the boy's hands reassuringly and blew kisses as they disappeared around the corner to go enjoy the rest of the Saturday. Once the hall was empty of the female population, Dumbledore stood up.

"You will be talking a questionnaire. You will not be told the reason for it might change some of your answers. Answer truthfully, and good luck." Dumbledore finished, his blue eyes twinkling. Professor McGonagall swished her wand, and papers came flying from the pile in front of her and settling on the table for each boy. Snape waved his wand too, and quills followed.

Harry and Ron lifted their papers to read what it said.

_Question 1: What is your name, year, and house?_

Harry Potter, 5th, Gryffindor

_Question 2: How many hours a day do you spend reading?_

Harry scribbled down the number two, while Ron snorted, and then wrote _If school books count then 1_.

_Question 3: If you were to be hiding in a forest, would you bring:_

_A: A Huge Tent_

_B: A Light Source_

_C: A Children's Book_

_D: A Prized Sword_

_E: All of the above, kept in a charmed, beaded purple bag_

Harry blinked his bright green eyes at this question. What on earth does that mean? Why would he be camping in a forest anyway? A tent would definitely be useful, but you also need light. He didn't think you could use a children's book, but a sword might come in handy, although a prized one might not work as well. Hesitantly, he circled E, though purple would not be his color of choice.

Across the Hall at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy sat, his snickering and his heals clopping against the marble floors the only things that were heard in the silence. He was currently trying not to laugh at question number 4, which read:

_Your best friend's god father is an escaped, falsely imprisoned, murderer. Your reaction when you find that your professor has been smuggling him into school:_

_A: Use inappropriate language for school to get your point across_

_B: Threaten him with your wand_

_C: Use logic to figure everything out_

_D: Stay quiet_

The blond haired boy snorted again and quickly lassoed A.

_Question 5: What is your best subject?_

Finally, a normal question. Draco wrote _Potions_ in his elegant script and moved on.

_Question 6: What is your least best subject?_

Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of magic.

_Question 7: The thing you like best about your house?_

Draco thought long and hard about this. The were plenty of things he liked about his house other than the Pure blood status. He liked how the fire in the Slytherin Common Room is tinted with green, or the assortment of fluffy, disorganized chairs. Finally, Draco choose an answer from the mental list in his head and wrote it down: _The fact that a fire is tinted green._

_Question 8: What is your least favorite thing about your house?_

That a snake is the symbol. I hate snakes. They freak me out.

Draco sighed and continued on, groaning at the discovery of the number of questions, which was 40, and spidery hand writing that was not his own was oozing on the paper, filling in even more.

"Is everyone finished? Please hand in your papers. Oh, Mr. Finnigan, explosions are not your friend. Well, I think we can salvage some of it..." Mc Gonagall mused, holding up a crisp and blackened paper which was smoking slightly. With a wave of her wand, the paper unwrinkled and turned back to it's original creamy white.

"Excellent, now if you all would follow me, we need a work space with more room." Mc Gonagall said, and all the boys of the school marched out the doors, and to the Quidditch pitch, the other professors falling slightly behind them.

"Students! You all need to line up!" Flitwick cried, desperately trying to get the attention of the scrambling kids who were paying him no attention. He waved his arms, and called a few more times until he jerked his arm upward. A burst of black and red sparks came from him wand, and made loud hissing noises. The students were quiet.

"Thank you, now I need you to line up. Single file." The boys scurried around, and after a few minutes of confused shuffling, they were all lined up. A group of mittened, hatted, and coated professors looked mildly surprised at their time.

"Now, to begin!"

**Yes, yes I know it's not the best chapter. Life has been totally crazy. I just started school again, adding billions of piles of homework and reigniting my want for a Hermione Granger. Also, I have girl scouts, I'm baby sitting, I have art club and I think I'm going to be doing taekwondo. Anyway, you don't want to hear my problems, so just review, and I'll be as happy as a Luna who just discovered Nargles!**

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed!**


	6. Ridiculous

**Ridiculous**

Waiting not so patiently in the rapidly falling snow, the students watched as the teachers magically sorted the quizzes. The frayed Sorting Hat was gripped in Snape's hand, as the other professors rapidly shoved papers in the opening. By the time they had finished, no less than six of said papers popped back out, being those of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Liam Swain, Steven Handerson, and... _Draco Malfoy. _Everyone's eyes bulged at the mention of the Slytherin's name. The Weasley Twins snorted with laughter and claimed that the hat was indeed outdated. Said boy nearly choked on his words as he was conversing with his best friend Blaise, when he looked up into the startled black eyes of his godfather.

How could the bullying Slytherin come out of the hat with all those Gryffindorks, insufferable bookworms, and other spineless know-it-alls?

"Now what am I being called upon for exactly?" The blond said uncertainly. Mc Gonagall spoke up, talking to the whole group of boys.

"As we all know, since information spreads faster than a winter flu, Hermione Granger is in the hospital because of being poisoned. The only way to cure her is to find her true love. One of you six," She gestured to the boys in front of her. "Will be her true love."

Draco nearly had a heart attack. True love? He had a one in six chance of being fluffy haired, bucked tooth, goody two shoes, muggle born's love? It was the most ridiculous thing he had every heard. Really choking this time, he blinked once, and took of towards the castle at a speedy jog, frantically leaving tracks in the snow. Mc Gonagall brandished her wand.

"Oh, no you don't. Get back here." She snarled, levitating the Malfoy heir through the air by his feet. His pale face was contorted in horror as he was pulled back.

"We're not done yet. There are still two more rounds of sorting, and you will not leave until you partake in every one of them. Understand?" Snape sneered, he finalizing tone leaving no room for argument.

"But-But..." Draco mumbled, but Snape spoke over him.

"Really Draco, quit acting like a child." He mocked, an evil smirk on his face. The Slytherin Prince pouted.

"Now then, another sorting with be in order." Squeaked Flitwick, and the professors shoved the quizzes back in the opening of the hole of the hat. It took a long time to decide, several 'hmmms', and 'ahas' heard. Finally two exams popped into the air. Mc Gonagall strategically caught them.

"Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy."

Ron's ears turned red, and Malfoy started after the castle again, only to be stopped once more.

Without another word, the papers returned to the hat. This took the longest of all, the papers being shuffled around in the grubby hat for at least five minutes. Finally, the hat spat out of last paper. With baited breath, the whole group of professors and students waited for the name.

"_Ron Weasley_."

**I swear this is going to be a Dracmione story. I have a few tricks up my sleeve, and this is one of them. Also, sorry the chapters so short, I was going to continue, but I love cliff hangers too much. Lol, I know, I'm evil.**

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed!**


	7. Token

**Token**

Ron's ears were turning red as all the boys watched him. Draco let out a breath, and muttered "Thank Merlin."

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I see no point in waiting. If you would please come with me, we can begin the potion and revive Mrs. Granger." Said Mc Gonagall, striding up to the castle. Ron followed, joined by the mocking hoots of the rest of the students.

When they reached the large wooden door, Mc Gonagall, Ron, and Harry turned up a staircase to the right, while the others either continued down the hall, or up other staircases. Finally, after much anxious walking, the trio made it to the Hospital wing.

"I've got him, Poppy." The transfiguration professor called. A bustling witch, dressed with an apron, rushed out, her arms filled with vials, some empty, some not. She stacked them onto the table, and hurried over to Ron.

"Come, come!" she ordered, grabbing his forearm and dragging him to the table on which the vials were set. Then, Madam Pomfrey wobbled over with a cauldron, which was filled with an already simmering purple liquid.

Ron looked mildly frightened, as the Medi-Witch pulled out instruments at random and set them on the table too.

"First," The witch read out of a very old and moldy book. "A hair of the patients true love."

Madam Pomfrey held up some scissors, snipped off a few stands, and dropped them in the cauldron. The purple liquid absorbed it gratefully.

"Second, a token or the true love's appreciation. Well, what have you got for me?" She demanded.

"Erm, what?" Ron mumbled.

"Something to give her." Poppy sighed impatiently.

"OK, I've got-" Ron started emptying his pockets. "A button, the corner of a ripped homework paper...erm, you don't need to see that...and a Chocolate Frog."

"That'll do." She said, and she swiped the frog out of his freckled hands, broke off the head, and dropped it in the cauldron too.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Ron cried. Harry elbowed him, and he fell silent.

"Third, a picture of the true love." Madam Pomfrey hurried away, and reappeared with a camera. She snapped a picture, and enveloped the group in a purple puff of smoke. The picture slide from a gap in the bottom. With a swish of her wand, the small cake appeared, and the image wrapped around it, the picture of Ron becoming frosting, the same color and pattern.

"You were turning it into a cake?" Harry asked.

"Well obviously, she can't drink paper now can she?" Madam Pomfrey replied, settling the cake into the pot so it didn't splash.

"Done, now we just have to stir, and then your friend should be as good as new." Poppy cried happily, conjuring a large wooden spoon and slipping it below the potion.

With each circle the spoon made, the color turned. First it was orange, like Ron's hair, then brown, for the Chocolate Frog, and last, a creamy vanilla color, which was probably the flavor of the cake. Madam Pomfrey snatched an empty vial, and filled it to the top with the potion. She snuffled over to Hermione, with two dumbstruck boys following. The vanilla liquid was tipped down the brunette's throat.

Ron and Harry waited. Hermione did not stir. She stayed as motionless as usual. And, then suddenly, something happened, and it was clearly not what the Medi-Witch had hoped.

Hermione's body shuddered, her back arching up from the mattress. From a charm that had been placed when she arrived here, the group could tell something was very wrong. It beeped and buzzed, clearing warning the trio.

Hermione continued shuddering, her mouth opening and letting out a strangled gurgle.

"It that supposed to happen?" Harry cried, bending over his convulsing friend.

"No! Something must have been wrong! The hat must have picked the wrong true love!" Madam Pomfrey cried. She hated even the thought that she might lose a patient.

At that moment, the charm that had been placed fell silent, and Hermione's body drooped back to the mattress.

**The 7****th**** chapter of my story. This officially is where things start getting all Draco and Hermioneish. Thanks if you sticked with me and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed!**


End file.
